The Arbitrator of Justice or Despair
by Somnion
Summary: Jack is being pursued by celestrial beings for preventing the change over. He now has to embark on a journey to rectify his mistake, not only to save the world but also himself.
1. Old Friends

Title: The Arbitrator of Justice or Despair

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata stories, but in my wildest dreams, I do own some of the female characters.

Hi, everyone. I'm Somnion. Some of you might know me from my Star Ocean stories, but since AlNel couplings have become so popular, I am too tired to write them. It used to be so rare but now it's so common, I don't feel like writing anymore. I may write if I feel like it but we'll see how it goes. Anyway, this is something I thought of writing after the human path ending and I hope it is able to please. Here we see Jack being pursued by powerful agents sent by the gods of Radiata because of being one of the ones who had prevented change over. Upon realizing this, Jack embarks on journey to rectify his mistake and save not only the world but his own sanity.

Chapter One: Old Friends

The pain… the pain has finally stopped. The hunger that had once consumed my entire being, filling me with the urge to kill and feed my insatiable and unholy cravings; the induced bloodlust and complete loss of my sanity, it seemed to be fading away like a bad dream. The weapon that had fused itself with my soul was finally releasing its great and powerful grip it had own my body. At long last, it seemed that the chains that had bound me, my restraints, had finally been broken, rusted and worn. I fell to the ground as I felt all the energy in my body being drained by that final battle. As I lay on the ground motionless, I feel the warm touch of tears fall upon my face. A pair of beautiful green emerald eyes are looking into my own brown eyes._ "It's all over Jack,"_ she whispers, as she helps me to my feet, _"I'm here for you now and for always." _

* * *

Two weeks ago…

As Jack walked away from Radiata, he began to take in the sights of the greenery around him. The meadows which seemed to stretch for miles and miles, as far as the eye could see, looked so peaceful and calm; making it hard to believe that war had been waging just a few days ago. These very fields had seen its fair share of bloodshed and slaughter, soaked and running red with the blood of the fallen. Yet, today they were still and tranquil; as if it had always been this way and always was. Suddenly, Jack happened to chance upon a familiar sight.

"This village," he murmured, "this is where we fought the goblins on my first mission as a Radiata knight."

As he neared the sight, he smiled quietly to himself as he started to recollect some fond memories of the place.

"Seems like ages ago," as he sighed to himself. "Clive was pretty useless in that fight. I can't believe that he saw the goblin sneaking up on us but said nothing. Captain was having troubles too…"

He chuckled softly as he recalled the captain's brave attempt to rescue the poor goat from the goblins.

"Yup, poor Captain was really something. It seemed like the only one who kept everything together was…"

As the thought registered, his smile faded as he realized how much he was going to miss her. How much he was going to miss Ridley. His mind drew back to the time they had finished dealing with the goblins.

"_You clowns are boring," yelled Jack. "I wanna fight some orcs."_

"_What the heck are you babbling about?" snapped Ridley. "I mean, seriously."_

"_Huh, what's this?" said Jack snidely. "Is little Lady Ridley scared?"_

"Back then," he thought to himself as he returned to reality, "all I could think about was beating her, to become stronger than her. Who would have thought, that in the end, I would want to have protected her. Yet, I failed her. I failed to save her and now I feel… lost, empty and purposeless.

"Ridley," he murmured sadly, his voice filled with remorse and regret, "could you ever forgive someone like me?"

"A sinner such as thyself does not deserve the mercy of forgiveness. I shall however, grant thee this one kindness by ending thy suffering. Thou shalt soon be with her," boomed a loud voice behind Jack followed by the falling blow from an enormous sword.

Dodging the blade at the last second, Jack turned around to face this new enemy. Standing proudly and magnificently, clad in radiant plate armor that was adorned majestically with studded gems and precious stones, stood a being of light. The creature looked exactly like a human but was neither male nor female, its long silver hair flowing with the wind. His face was flawlessly and clear, his eyes shining a bright blue that reflected the color of the morning sky at dawn. Brandishing in his elegant hand was a gigantic sword, beautiful runes of crimson red decorating the blade, the hand guard made of silver and rimmed with gold and its hilt glistening with assorted gems that were similar to the being's armor.

"Jack Russell, disruptor of the balance, I shall put an end to thy life for destroying the cosmic order of Tottaus.

"Who the heck are you?" yelled Jack. "What do you think you're doing, coming out of the blue and trying to kill me?"

"My name is Tsukiyomi," replied the being, "I am an agent to the gods who created the world of Tottaus, Ethereal and Celesta. I am known as an angel to thy kind. Since thou destroyed the vessel, thou prevented the changeover and therefore thy life shalt be forfeit for thy transgressions."

As he said those words, he thrust his sword forward at amazing speed. Jack quickly evaded the attack by skidding backwards. Drawing his sword, he rushed towards the enemy. With surprising skill, the mysterious angel parried Jack's incoming blow with his own weapon. With his blade held in place, Jack used his free hand to pull out a second sword and trapped the creature's blade with his. Believing that he had turned the tables, Jack sprang upwards and turned deftly in mid-air, while keeping his opponent and his weapon pinned down, he proceeded to launching a drop-kick to the angel's skull. As the foot descended, Tsukiyomi grabbed the foot just before it made any contact.

Despite having both his offensive attempts foiled, Jack still had an extra foot to launch a third blow. With the creature's arms parrying his two earlier attacks, Jack had succeeded in putting his adversary on the defensive; making the chance for his third attack to succeed highly possible. Or so he thought. As he moved to lay another kick on the being, his hopes were dashed when the beast revealed that he possessed not one but two pair of arms. Blocking the third blow with it's third appendage, the fourth hand pulled out a menacing dagger, curved in shape and shining with a radiant light, and thrust the weapon into Jack's side. Only by shifting his weight at the last moment, so that he dropped slightly to his side, was he capable of ensuring that none of his vitals were damaged.

Jack now found himself in a very awkward position, so he discarded his smaller blade. As the blade dropped to the ground, Jack flicked his wrist, revealing a small blade hidden in his sleeve. Equipping the weapon, he then stabbed it into the angel's hand. In response to the attack, the angel released his grip on Jack, allowing Jack to kick off from him. Despite the burning pain in his side and the blood of his wounds soaking his armor, Jack turned in mid-air, landing on his hands, allowing him to back flip away from the enemy. Then he back flipped onto a tree, using it as a means to perform a rebound attack. His side ached and pained, but Jack wouldn't allow himself to be defeated by this creature. He was not going to lose, nor would he back down. Kicking off from the tree's surface, Jack poised himself for his final attack, his two swords drawn and thirsting for the kill. With his first sword, he plunged it into the enemy's gut, the speed of the blade tearing through his armor like a knife through butter. As the enemy staggered after the first blow, Jack turned his second sword into an upward sweeping motion, releasing a powerful slash, complemented with Jack's body weight in perfect motion, slicing the angel's head clean of his shoulders.

As the body dropped lifelessly to the ground, Jack got to his feet, clutching his injured side.

"Hmph, just a big mouth Looney," he snorted as he eyed the corpse.

"A commendable effort, sinner," said the decapitated head. "Not on one but on two reasons. Not only did thy last this long against me, let alone actually hurt me, you are still standing despite having been poisoned with Tsuchinoko venom."

"No freaking way," gasped Jack. "He's still alive."

Jack watched with shock and horror as the head began to dissolve into a silvery liquid and began to flow towards the supposedly dead corpse. The liquid, a silvery color seemed to resemble molten steel and was just as hot, for the ground burned everywhere the liquid touched. Upon reaching the body, the liquid began to take shape, forming the creature's head once again.

"You're gonna get it," yelled Jack, poising his sword into an attacking form. "I'm gonna beat you so bad…"

Suddenly, Jack felt his legs give way and he fell to the ground. Try as he might, for some reason, he was unable to move a muscle in his body.

"What… What's going… on?" he asked.

"Most mortals die within the first eight seconds after being bitten by a Tsuchinoko but thou hath lasted for more than a minute," explained the angel. "But now it is over and my mission has been accomplished. Rest in peace, Jack the Sinner."

"No way… I won't…" protested Jack as he saw his view getting darker, fading into complete nothingness.

* * *

Deep inside in a cave, somewhere in the Dova region, two figures stood over a third person's body. The first was looking over the body intently while the second seemed in deep meditation.

"So how is he?" asked the first figure, turning to the second.

"He'll survive," it replied. "Though I must admit, this is rather extraordinary. Most people would never be able to survive the venom of Tsuchinoko. Even with the miracles from the Olacion Order, ninety-five percent of those infected will die. Only those withy uncanny self regenerative abilities are able to withstand it."

"Could that also be the reason why he was unaffected by the plague?" asked the first.

"Algandars occurs when the elements within a person become unbalanced." explained the second. "As I have already revealed to thee when Sir Cairn Russell battled with the water dragon, the elements within him became unbalanced. However, this young boy shows an unnatural resistance to the Algandars disease. Despite having slain the three remaining dragons as well as one of the twin dragons, I sense no sign of imbalance within him."

Suddenly the body that lay on the ground began to stir, alerting the two figures.

"He's moving," exclaimed the first speaker in relief. "Master Jack, can you hear me?"

As Jack began to recollect what had happened, he heard the voice calling out to him. A voice that he had not heard in a while, yet knew all to well.

"Captain…" ha answered weakly.

"Master Jack! Thank goodness!" said the first person who turned out to be none other than Jack's former captain, Ganz Rothschild. "I had thought for a moment that you may never have woken up again."

"Where…where are we?" asked Jack as he observed his surroundings.

"We're in a cave in the Dova region," answered Ganz. "I found lying on the ground not too far away from here. It was a good stroke of luck that Lady Enjela was here. She was the one who healed you."

"Thou hath best get some rest, child. Thou have taken a grave wound," said the second voice.

Jack turned to see the speaker who he guessed was Lady Enjela. Despite her age, the woman that Jack saw looked as if she was no older than thirty. Her long hair was a reddish brown hue and her eyes were a dark crimson, beautiful and mesmerizing, yet they held wisdom and knowledge of many years of trials and learning. Her figure was as heavenly as an angel and her skin as smooth as silk. Judging from the clothes she wore, Jack could tell that she was definitely a priestess from the Olacion Order. Jack now began to fell ashamed for thinking of the holy woman in such a manner, especially she being the one who healed him.

"Enjela…" he murmured. "I have heard that name before. Somewhere…"

"My name is Enjela, former High Priestess of the Olacion Order," she explained to Jack. "I left the temple many years ago when I had been infected with the illness."

"Enjela…" repeated Jack as he began thinking hard. "Oh yeah, Master Kain told me about you."

"Kain…" murmured Enjela. "It has been a while since I had last met him. I pray that he has been doing well and meeting with success."

"Master Kain is the new head priest of the Olacion Order," said Jack.

"So, he is the head priest," she replied. "I am glad. I had hoped that he would lead the order once I had chosen to step down. But, for the moment, it is more important for us to know who it was that attacked thee, young Jack."

Jack stood silent for a moment as he recalled the battle between Tsukiyomi. For the first time did Jack ever fight an enemy that was as powerful as the being he had fought earlier. The cave became surprisingly quiet as they waited for Jack's answer with an eerie and awkward aura now beginning to fill the atmosphere. Finally, Jack began to speak.

"It was a being called Tsukiyomi."

Ganz seemed to be puzzled by this response whereas Enjela on the other hand seemed to be lost in a complete state of shock.

"Tsukiyomi," repeated Enjela hesitatingly. "Surely thou do not mean Tsukiyomi, the Angel to the gods Celesta and Ethereal."

"Umm… I don't seem to follow here," said Ganz, who was obviously quite lost, concerning in the direction the conversation was taking.

"Tsukiyomi is the angel of the moon, created by the Ethereal Queen and Gabriel Celesta to work alongside the angel of the sun, Amaterasu," explained Enjela. "Both Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi are considered as the most exalted of the arch angels. For the gods to send them against thee, thou hast most assuredly incurred the wrath of the gods."

"What should I do?" asked Jack worriedly.

"The only thing thou can do," replied Enjela. "Rectify thy mistake, child. Bring about new balance to this world."

"How?" asked Jack.

"Do not worry thyself, my child. The answer shall present itself to thee when the time is ripe. It is more important for the moment that thou get some rest."

"Yes," supported Ganz, "don't you worry about a thing. You're in safe hands."

Jack looked up at his former captain, his face showing a pleasing smile which hid the weariness and worry the captain was harboring. In Jack's eyes, the captain was a great man, a man who put the needs of others before his own, selfless and pious. He was one of the only men that Jack felt had lived up to the honor and legacy of the Radiata knights. The captain was so much resembled, and at the same time, so different from his father, Gawain. The same Gawain that had been fallen by his hand.

"Captain," he called.

"Yes," Ganz answered.

"I'm sorry," apologized Jack as he turned away. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" asked Ganz, quite confused.

"I… Gawain…I," stuttered the lad.

As Ganz heard his father's name leave Jack's mouth, he closed his eyes and leaned back onto the cave wall. He knew what had happened and now realized for what reason Jack was apologizing for.

"I know, Jack" he said finally. "You avenged your father, did you not?"

"How…" asked Jack.

"I heard from your sister, Miss Adele," replied Ganz. "She told me everything."

"I see…" said Jack as he looked away from Ganz.

Ganz remained silent as did everyone present, as if it were to have a moment of silence in respect for the old knight. Jack hung his head low, ashamed to be in the presence of his former captain. Suddenly, he felt an arm slung over his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Ganz, his face showing an expression of mixed feelings; grief over the loss of his father but also pride for his former subordinate, who had now become a very dear friend to him.

"Even though it grieves me to know that my father is no longer with us," he said, "I am happy for and proud of you, Jack. You were able to keep your promise and avenge your father."

"No!" screamed Jack suddenly as he banged his fist onto the wall of the cave. "It's not right. It didn't have to be that way."

"Master Jack…"

"Ever since I killed him," continued Jack, his fists clenched tightly, "I have been questioning myself if what I did was the right thing. Did I really hate Gawain that much, that it made me want to kill him so much in order to avenge my father? In the end, I…I knew deep down that I didn't want that. I didn't want to kill him, but it was already too late."

"Master Jack…"

"It's not the first time either," resumed Jack. "It was the same with the old fire dragon wheezer. I didn't want to kill him but in the end I did. I just wave my sword around blindly, never for once thinking about what I was doing. I never think for myself nor do I listen to both sides of a story. The old wheezer was just doing his duty by protecting the order of the world but I killed because I blindly followed my orders without thinking. And just because we were led to believe that Gawain killed my father, I killed him without thinking, without even trying to hear his side of the story."

Banging his fist on the wall, Jack began to feel weak in his knees. The grief and pain that consumed him was unlike anything he had ever known. Ganz looked sympathetically at the lad, while Enjela however seemed to be deep in thought.

"It was because I am such an idiot; I listened to that slime, Lucian. Most of all it was because of listening to him that Ridley is now dead."

"Lady Ridley is… dead."

'It's my fault," muttered Jack as his eyes began to well with tears. "It's all my fault."

"Now, now, young Jack," said Enjela as she broke away from her thoughts. "No one wanted this to happen. But she is no longer with us and thou must move on, for her sake."

"Yes, Jack," comforted Ganz. "You must try."

"How can I try?" asked Jack desperately. "There was so much I wanted to tell her; so many things I wanted to say. But now I never will be able to."

A silence loomed over them. Finally, after a lengthy pause, Enjela spoke.

"It may not be impossible."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked roughly. "Ridley's gone, how can I see her?"

"Listen, young Jack," Enjela replied calmly, "or thy tongue will make thee deaf. Indeed she may not be with us, but there are many ways, if thou know where to look."

"What are you saying, Lady Enjela," asked Ganz, quite confused. "Is there a way to meet Lady Ridley?"

"To the East of Radiata," began Enjela, "is a place where few have dared to tread. According to ancient legends, it is the place where the dragons sleep and it is possible to speak with the deceased there."

"Speak with…the deceased?" repeated Ganz.

"Yes," confirmed Enjela, "however the road leading there is treacherous. Thou shalt face many challenges should thou choose to take this road."

"I don't care," Jack said as he stood up. "If it means that I can see Ridley again, I'd go to the end of the world."

Enjela looked at the young boy. She didn't wish to tell him about this place, but perhaps it would have been a good thing for him should he undertake this journey. She then turned to Ganz who was sitting down, looking at his former trainee knight intently.

"Sir Ganz, will you follow him?" asked Enjela.

Ganz looked at his former subordinate, his eyes shining with new determination and courage. Ganz had always admired his young friend; how he would always try to better his skills, although his recklessness was a little over the top. But what surprised him more was how he was willing to face such great danger for Lady Ridley. When he first joined the knights, he wouldn't give a care about her at all but now he would probably give his life for hers without a second thought.

"I think I shall," said Ganz as he stood up. "Master Jack, I will do all I can to aid you. I shall fight by your side all the way through."

* * *

Chapter One Ends. 


	2. A Genius's memories

The Arbitrator of Justice or Despair

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories, but in my fantasies…well, those are private.

Chapter 2: A Genius's memories

The Dorse region; a region of dense forests, shrouded by thick foliage that veiled the path which travelers would usually journey on. It was this very path that Jack Russell and his former superior, Ganz Rothschild were traveling on. Although the humans and nonhumans were still on bad terms with each other, it was quite safe walking through the region despite the place being goblin territory.

"Captain," called Jack as he broke the deafening silence around them.

"Yes," answered Ganz.

"You mentioned my sister a few days back," Jack started. "Did you know her well?"

"Yes, Master Jack," answered Ganz, "I have known Miss Adele for quite a long time. Although we had not met each other in sixteen years, we are rather close friends."

Ganz began to recollect the events that had occurred a few days before meeting with Jack. Visions of Solieu Village started to come to mind once again.

_Ganz stood outside the familiar looking farmhouse. The same house he used to visit when he was still a child, yet it felt like it was the first time he was visiting this place._ _Inside, according to the villagers, was the girl from his childhood memories, his best friend Adele Russell. It had been more than sixteen years since he had met her last and wondered if she still remembered him._

_Within the small, yet cozy cottage, sat Adele Russell. Her brother Jack had been very busy lately after being reinstated into the ranks of the Radiata knights. Yet, despite his busy schedule, he still took the time to visit her whenever he could. She was worried about him for he seemed very dishearten during his last visit; plagued by the guilt of taking Sir Gawain's life. Adele began to remember the times she had met Sir Gawain and how much like an uncle he seemed to her then. Then she began to recall the memories of his son, Ganz Rothschild, who had used to come to play when they were younger. It was sixteen years since their last meeting and she wondered what had become of her old friend._

_Suddenly, there were a couple of knocks that were sounded on the door. Getting up, she made her way to the door. She was surprised because she was not expecting any visitors today. Opening the door, she was greeted by a cheerful mustached face._

"_Greetings, Miss Adele," greeted her guest, "it has been quite sometime since we last met, hasn't it?"_

_Adele covered her mouth in surprise and shock as she realized who her guest was. There was only one person who would refer to her as Miss Adele, her friend from her memories._

"_Ganz… Is that you?" she stuttered._

"_Oh, thank goodness," sighed Ganz with relief, "I was worried that you may have forgotten who I was."_

"_Of course I wouldn't forget," replied Adele. "How could I forget the mastermind who taught of hiding in the vegetable wagon in our game of hide and seek?"_

"_Well, it seemed like good idea at the time," chuckled Ganz. "Who would have thought that the wagon would have taken us all the way to Radiata?"_

"_Please come in," gestured Adele. "You must be tired."_

"_Thank you, Miss Adele," thanked Ganz as he entered the house. _

"_Jack told me about you, Ganz," Adele said as she brought some tea. "I was glad that the two of you became friends. He really respects you, Ganz."_

"_Is that so?" asked Ganz as he sipped his tea. "Well, I respect Master Jack too. He has great enthusiasm and will."_

"_Really, that's hard to believe," said Adele as she recall Jack's bad morning waking habits._

_Adele looked at her childhood friend as he drank his tea. He was still the same gentleman she had remembered, a man of impeccable speech and manners. Despite his lofty position as the successor of the Lion of the West, he bore himself with humility, always caring of the needs of others before his own._

"_Ganz," she called._

"_Yes?"_

"_I have to thank you," she said. "Jack told me a lot about you and how you use to advise and supported him. As his sister, I owe you my gratitude for looking after my younger brother."_

"_Please, Miss Adele," said Ganz, "you give me far too much credit."_

"_Still as modest as ever," she replied with a soft smile. "You were always a kind person. Remember when we were in the wagon."_

"_Yes," said Ganz as he began to recall the event, "you were crying and I tried to cheer me up."_

"_You were singing the Radiata national anthem," she said with a chuckle. "You were getting real desperate, weren't you?"_

"_It's a good thing father was there and picked us up, wasn't it?" he said with a smile._

_Adele however couldn't return that smile. She looked away as she taught of how to tell Ganz about his father's passing._

"_Miss Adele…"_

"_Ganz…" she said after a pause. "There's something you should know…"_

_Adele then told him the story of how Jack had fought and defeated Sir Gawain. Ganz tried to keep calm but Adele knew all too well that his heart was hurting with every word she said. After finishing her story, Ganz looked away, deep in thought._

"_Even though he is no longer with us, I will cherish the memories we had together," said Ganz after some time._

"_Ganz…"_

"_It's all right, Miss Adele," he said as he smiled at her. "Even though Jack had been the one who defeated my father, I am glad that he kept his word and avenged his father. He still is my dear friend after all."_

"_Ganz," said Adele as she took his hand in hers. "I lost a father too. There is no need to hide your feelings and put up a tough front. It's all right to grieve."_

"_Thank you, Miss Adele," said Ganz as he smiled at his friend, a few tears now wetting his cheeks. "I'll be all right."_

_Ganz got up after a while. He figured that he should be leaving since it was getting dark._

"_I think I shall take my leave, Miss Adele," he said. "It is getting rather late."_

"_Ganz," called Adele._

"_Yes, Miss Adele?"_

"_Jack's room is empty, so why don't you stay for the night," she said, hints of pink tinting her milky white cheeks. "It's to dark to travel, so…"_

"_Thank you for the offer," thanked Ganz. "But I don't wish to be trouble…"_

"_Please, Ganz," asked Adele. "It's no trouble at all. You're my friend and… I want to be there for you when you're in trouble."_

"_Are you sure it's no trouble?" asked Ganz._

"_Of course not," answered Adele immediately._

"_Thank You, Miss Adele," he thanked. "You are too kind."_

_The next day, Ganz made ready to leave. He took one last look of the house as Adele helped him pack. _

"_Where will you go?" she asked she walked him to the door._

"_I don't know," he said as looked at his friend. _

"_Well, whatever the reason, I hope you find it."_

"_Thank you, Miss Adele," he thanked yet again. "I won't forget your kindness. I shall take my leave now."_

_Adele stepped closer and leaning forward paid a soft kiss on Ganz's cheek._

"_That was for luck, Ganz" she said, her cheeks now a hue of deep red. "Please visit when you have time."_

As Ganz returned to reality, he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, hues of red tingeing his chubby cheeks. Jack looked suspiciously at his captain as Ganz finished his story.

"Are you sure that's the whole story, Captain?" he asked.

"What… What do you mean, Master Jack?"

"You weren't pulling any moves on my sister, were you?"

"Of… Of course not," Ganz said turning his face away.

"Liar! You're blushing," Jack pointed out. "Alright hand over the details."

"Really, Master Jack, I'm telling the truth," protested Ganz.

"Yeah, you keep saying that," said Jack jokingly. "Don't make me beat the answer outta you, Captain."

"Please, Jack," said Ganz as he started to run when Jack gave chase. "I honestly didn't touch her."

"Oh, so it's touching now," he said as he playfully unsheathed his sword. "You'll answer to my sword."

"Jack, please stop it."

Suddenly, Ganz felt himself bump into someone. As he fell onto his rump, he looked up to apologize to the one he bumped into.

"I am most sorry, I…" he apologized.

"Oh, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP," sounded a familiar voice. The person wore a green cloak, obviously made with great care and empowered with magical power. His head was crowned with a head of messy brown hair, and on the bridge if his nose, a pair of small glasses rimmed his serious green eyes.

"I was on the verge of discovering the complete solution to the nonhuman biophilic element resonance accumulation principle, yet again. Then you come along and knock me into the ground and shatter my concentration for the second time."

"I'm really sorry, Master Genius," apologized Ganz once again when he recognized the speaker.

"Brother," said a timid voice. "He already apologized. Please don't be so angry."

Ganz looked at the second speaker and saw a young girl, probably fifteen years of age. Her hair, a silvery blond and her eyes were rimmed with huge glasses the size of beer bottles, suggesting her poor eyesight. Judging from the uniform she wore, she was obviously a student from the Vareth institute.

"Wow…," said Jack when caught up to Ganz. "They trained you good at Void… huh, Genius, Leona. What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, Jack," said Genius. "We were doing some research until we were rudely interrupted."

Looking at Ganz, Ganz figured if looks could kill, Genius would have probably fried Ganz like an egg in the Dichett region.

"What… what are you two doing, if it's alright to ask," asked Leona shyly as she hid behind her book.

"Well, it's a long story," said Jack. "You probably won't want to hear it."

"Actually, we were just going to stop for lunch anyway," said Genius as he sat down against a tree and pulled out a book. "I think we would be quite interested to hear why you two would be in a place like this."

As the four sat down, Jack and Ganz began to relate the story of what had happened to him and Ganz. The defeat of the dragons, Aphelion's falling, the death of Ridley and Gawain, the battle with Tsukiyomi and finally the meeting with Enjela. Genius and Leona listened intently and at the end of the story Leona seemed struck with awe. Genius however seemed rather frustrated with what he heard.

"You idiot," he said as Jack finished. "Have you any idea what you have just done? You just destroyed the very guardians of the cosmic order. It's no wonder the gods are hunting for you."

"Please, brother," said Leona. "Don't be so hard on them."

"Leona, he destroyed the silver dragon who was trying to protect humanity. The amount of knowledge that has been lost with his passing is completely gone. The loss of all that knowledge resulted over the death of a single person doesn't justify the action. Put the two of those on a scale and they barely even tilt to her side."

Jack suddenly grabbed Genius by the collar, his expression nerve wrecking. "If you wish to speak with him so much, I'll just send you there," he said drawing his sword.

"Hey, let go. I didn't mean it that way."

"Please, Jack," begged Leona. "Brother says many things but he doesn't mean any harm. Please don't hurt him."

Jack released his grip on Genius. Genius got up and dusted himself while Leona rushed to his side.

"Let's go, Captain," Jack said.

"Wait," Genius called.

"What do you want?" Jack asked icily.

"Listen, I said many things earlier," Genius said. "Let me come and help you. It's the least I can do."

"I don't need your help."

Genius looked rather dishearten and Ganz felt rather sorry for him. He walked up to Jack who was walking away, a frown etched with pain on his lips.

"Master Jack…" Ganz said.

"Alright, captain," said Jack as if he had read Ganz's thoughts. He stopped and gestured to Genius and Leona to follow.

As they caught up, Genius thanked Jack. "Thank you, Jack. I promised you I'd do everything in my power to help this world. Thank you for letting me keep that promise."

"You keep that promise," Jack said. "I did wish you good luck after all."

"That's right."

* * *

Later that night, the group pitched up tent. The stars shone down upon them, taking away the eerie atmosphere of the thick forests of the Dorse region. Jack had volunteered himself to be the first watch that night. Taking his place next to the fire, he looked into the blazing flame that accompanied him on his lonely watch. The fire reminded him of Ridley's fiery insults. How he had hated them at one point but now he longed so much to hear them and Ridley's voice again. Suddenly, Jack heard someone creep up behind him. He as greeted by a familiar figure of the young Vareth professor who had chose to accompany him.

"You should get some sleep," Jack advised. "You're the next watch."

"Listen, Jack," Genius said, his face etched with an expression of guilt. "I am sorry about what I said earlier concerning Ridley. I understand how you must feel."

"Hey, it's okay," comforted Jack. "I know you didn't mean it."

"Thanks," thanked Genius, a smile spreading across his face but his expressions still showed some guilt.

"Hey, Genius, are you alright?" asked Jack.

"Jack, could I send Leona home?" he asked.

"What…"

"She's the only family I have left, Jack," he said as he gently placed his hand on his sister's head. "I don't want her to come because I don't wish her to get hurt."

"The only family you have left. But what about your parents?"

"We're orphans," he said. "Our parents passed away many years ago. My mother experienced complications while in labor and passed away while giving birth to Leona. My father and elder brother died in an accident two years ago."

"I'm sorry," apologized Jack. "I didn't know."

Genius remained silent. As his mind drifted from reality, he began to recall the events that had happened on that fateful day.

"_Alright, Leona," said Genius as he looked at his younger sister. "Do you have everything ready? This is your first day and you have to be prepared."_

"_I'm fine," said his sister smiling. "I got everything ready yesterday."_

_Genius smiled as he saw his sister decked out in her Vareth uniform for the first time. It was not often that she smiled. Genius could never understand why. It was not her fault that his mother passed away, yet she still took it as her own fault. Due to that event, Leona had become very reserved and quiet._

"_Today is your first lecture as a professor, right?" she asked as they walked to the institute._

"_Yes, that is correct," he answered._

"_Wow, you're so smart, brother," she said. "I wish I could be like you."_

"_Genius is 1 inspiration and 99 perspiration, Leona," said her brother. "All you need to do is work hard and you'll get there."_

"_Really?"_

"_Geniuses don't lie," he said with a smile._

_As they arrived at the doors, Leona looked at the institute with excitement. She had always dreamed to be as brilliant as her older brothers and be given the same recognition as them. She aspired to become a great and able technician that would be worth of her parent's praise._

'_Mum," she whispered silently, "I'll make you proud of me, I promise."_

_As the siblings entered, they were greeted by the front desk's receptionist, Roche._

"_Good morning, Genius," she greeted. "Are you ready for your first lecture as a professor?"_

"_Of course, Roche," he replied with confidence._

"_Hmm, confident aren't we?" she said as she turned to Leona. "And you must be the new student, Leona. Are you nervous for your first day?"_

"_I'm okay," she answered timidly._

_Roche smiled at the young girl's reaction. "You remind me of when Genius first joined," she said. "He was so small and cute wearing his little uniform, carrying his books and hiding behind his older brother's knees." _

_Roche and Leona giggled as Genius grew red at the face. "Roche," he said as he tried to change the topic of conversation, "will you be so kind as to show Leona to her classes. We don't want to be late on the first day, do we?"_

"_Of course," she said as she got up to help Leona. "Right this way, Leona."_

_Roche then gestured Leona to follow her and lead the way. Leona waved at her brother before following Roche, who at the moment was in the middle of giving Leona the guided tour of the academy. Leona had come her quite often with her father and brothers and therefore, knew the layout of the institute quite well._

"_Here we are," she said finally. "This is your classroom. Do your best, Leona."_

"_Um…thank you," she replied as she walked in._

_Looking inside, she saw a girl with red hair, tied into two buns. She wore glasses almost as thick as hers and her face was decorated with freckles._

"_Um… is this seat taken?" she asked as she approached the girl. _

"_No, it's not," she replied with a smile. "Please feel free to sit down."_

"_Thank you," she thanked. "Um… My name is Leona Weissheit."_

"_My name is Marietta," replied the girl. "Pleased to meet you, Leona."_

_As the two began to talk with each other, Cecil entered the class. All that day, Leona felt that she was having the best time of her life. All the students and professors were very nice to her and everyone wanted to talk to her and get to know her. She didn't want the day to end but at the same time she couldn't wait to get home. Her father and eldest brother were coming back from the research station and promised they were going to cook a feast to celebrate her admittance into the institute and Genius's recent promotion._

"_Brother's lecture starts soon," she remembered suddenly. "Maybe I'll take a look…"_

_Genius walked up to the board, chalk in one hand and a book in the other. "Alright, everyone lets look over the collection of formulas related to the metaphysics of…," _

_He then noticed someone standing outside the classroom. Walking up to the person, he recognized it as his sister._

"_Leona," he asked quite surprised. "What are you doing here? Don't you have classes?"_

"_I'm done for today…" she said. "I thought I'd come see you lecturing for while."_

"_Then in that case, why don't you sit for my class," invited Genius. "It's better than standing and looking in from the outside."_

_Leona walked in. Eyes turned her way as she entered the class. Genius showed her to an empty seat and as she sat down, she watched her brother give his lessons. Watching him was so inspiring because unlike most professors who would major in certain fields, Genius majored in many fields which made him a master of physics, chemistry, magic, astrology and many more. He had spent his entire life reading and learning and therefore had worked hard to receive the title of the Weissheit family's prodigy. Suddenly, as Genius continued teaching an old man walked in. He wore a red hat of unusual design and a matching red robe. His had very bushy eyebrows that were only outmatched in thickness by his neatly groomed mustache and beard. However, he wore a sad expression on his face._

"_Professor Genius, I am afraid I must ask you to end your class a little early today," he said, his voice low. "Something has come up."_

"_Huh, very well then, Professor Curtis," Genius replied, rather surprised. "Well, everyone I'll see you again tomorrow."_

"_Leona," the old man called._

_Leona turned around quite worried. "Yes…sir," she managed._

"_What I have to say," he said. "Well, it concerns the both of you."_

"_What's wrong, professor?" Genius asked. "Did something happen?"_

_The old man remained silent. Something in his face and voice hinted that he came bringing bad news. Genius and Leona braced themselves for the news as Curtis began to speak._

"_I don't really know how to tell this to the two of you," Curtis started, "but as you recall, your father and brother were conducting research near Fire Mountain. Well, there was a blood orc attack on their research station."_

_When the mention of blood orcs came into the conversation, the two siblings began to expect the worst._

"_They are all right, right?" asked Leona worriedly. "Father and brother, they are okay, aren't they?"_

"_We sent reinforcements to the station to help them after receiving the distress signal but… they arrived too late. It… brings me… great grief to say this but… they are no longer with us any more…"_

_Genius felt his entire body going numb as the fact hit. Both his brother and father were dead. Try as he might he couldn't seem to move his body at all._

_He tried to open his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. Suddenly he heard Leona's voice, small and frail._

"_No…it's not… true," she said as she fell down to the ground._

_With all his effort, Genius quickly moved to stop his sister's fall._

_Later that day, Genius continued to look over his sister who lay in bed in the infirmary. She had been unconscious for almost two hours. Thinking back on Curtis's words, he still couldn't believe that they were gone. His fist clenched tightly as he tried to hold back the tears that defiantly tried to escape his grief stricken eyes. Finally, Leona began to stir, alerting her worried brother._

"_Brother…" she called._

"_Hey…" he answered._

"_Where are we?" she asked as she noticed the unfamiliar surroundings._

"_We're at the Vareth's infirmary," he told his sister._

"_I had the worst dream…" she said as she sat up._

_Genius heart began to sink when he realized that he was going to break this heart breaking news to his dear sister._

"_I dreamt that Father and Brother died in accident. I was in the class when Professor Curtis told us that they passed away. Thank goodness it was just a dream."_

_Genius remained silent, unable to say a word because of the grief he was experiencing and the impending grief he was going to face once Leona learned the truth._

"_Come on," she said with a smile, pulling his hand. "It was just a dream; you don't have to be upset. Come on, Father and Brother are going to be cooking us a feast tonight. They said they were coming home early today."_

_Taking his sister's hand as she tried to walk out the door, he said grievously, "Leona, they're not going to be there."_

"_Why not, did something come up?"_

_Genius looked away, unable to look his sister in the eye. His lips couldn't bring themselves to break the news to her, especially when she seemed so happy just a few minutes ago, completely oblivious to the terrible news that awaited her. However, Genius's silence had said all the words he wanted to tell Leona and now the eyes that had shone with happiness became heavy with grief and tears._

"_No… please," she said as the tears began to wet her cheeks. "Please brother… don't tell me they are…"_

_Genius nodded his head, confirming Leona's gravest fears._

"_Liar," she muttered as the tears began to roll. "You said geniuses don't lie… they are not dead. I know it."_

"_Leona…" he said as he reached out to calm his sister who was weeping uncontrollably in a corner. Leona slapped his hand away, her eyes bloodshot red because of the continuous crying. Genius was taken aback by Leona's sudden reaction and drew his hand away but Leona, after seeing the tears from her brother's worried green eyes, crawled up to him, her face weeping tears on his chest. Wrapping his arms around his sister's sobbing form, Genius felt a great pain in his heart, not only due to the loss of his family but that despite his knowledge and power, he could do nothing to soothe the pain his sister was experiencing. _

"_Leona," he promised silently that day, "never again, if it is my power, will I let you cry like this again. I will get stronger and protect you. I promise you…"_

"It was the day I became a professor at Vareth and Leona's first day as a student at Vareth," he said as he returned from his past memories. "They were attacked by blood orcs at the research station they used to work at."

"Genius…"

"Leona had always blamed herself for Mother's death. That was why she became so reserved and timid. When she enrolled into Vareth, I was happy because she was so excited and happy that day, beaming so joyfully that morning…"

Jack remained silent. He didn't realize that those two siblings had been hurting so much.

"Then, later that day, Curtis came to see us. He told us what had happened and I couldn't believe it at first. I couldn't believe it that tit resulted in me being completely unable to move or say anything. That great was my shock. But Leona… when she heard the news, she fainted and fell to her feet. When we brought her to the infirmary, she woke up and had forgotten all what she had heard and thought it was just a bad dream. I felt my heart sink when I saw her smile, oblivious to our family's death. When I did tell, she cried so much that the tears wouldn't come out anymore. As I held her in my arms, I began to blame myself for my inability to do anything to help her. It was that fateful day that I promised myself I would never let her cry like that again."

After Genius had finished his story, Jack started to think. Genius had good reason to send his sister back to Radiata, yet something about that choice of action didn't sit well with Jack. Had roles been changed and the roles were played by him and Adele, if he knew his sister was going somewhere that might invite trouble, he would have followed her. Adele would probably have to tie him up with chains if she wanted to go alone.

"You know, Genius," Jack said as he began to voice his opinion. "I am an orphan as well. I never met my father and my mother died when I was still young. My older sister took care of me and just like Leona; my sister is the only family I have. I guess, maybe that's why I can understand what you're saying. But, as a younger sibling, if I knew my sister was in trouble I would do everything to help her."

"That is exactly what I am doing," said Genius.

"You said you didn't want to make Leona cry, Genius. But what if you died, Genius?" he asked. "Don't you think she would be sad? If my sister died and I knew I could have been there for her, I would never forgive myself."

Genius took in Jack's words, drinking in the advice held within the words. It was true what he had said and Genius would not have his sister experience the same grief twice.

"I have decided, Jack," he said after a lengthy pause. Jack looked up to hear what he had to say.

"I am sorry, Jack. I can't keep my promise to you. Although I want to see you all the way through, my promise to my sister is more important. We will go our separate ways tomorrow."

His hand fell on his slumbering sister's head, but then he realized that Leona was trembling. His fingers felt warm water wetting her cheeks.

"Leona…" called Genius with surprise when he realized his sister was awake. Jack got up and walked away, signaling to Genius that he was going to give them some privacy.

"Hey, what's wrong, Leona?" asked Genius.

"I'm sorry, brother," she apologized in between her tears. "I know I am just a burden to you but please don't let me be the reason to stop you from going."

"Leona…"

"I heard… all you said, earlier and it's not… your fault," she stuttered. "I always… depend on you, so…please let me come so I can help you. I don't care if I get hurt or die… I just want to help you."

Leona then felt her brother's arm sling over her shoulder. She looked up and saw her brother's caring eyes, the same ones he wore whenever she was in trouble or experiencing problems.

"First of all," he said. "You're not a burden. You're my sister and we are partners, okay?"

Leona nodded her head in response to her brother's question.

"Secondly, don't ever say you want to die. I'd feel very sad if you did, do you understand?"

Leona nodded her head again, wiping away her tears with her hands. Genius then brought his right hand, his pinky finger extended.

"Promise me, Leona," he said. "When we go to the Dragon Lair Cave, we won't let each other die, okay?"

Leona smiled as she entwined her pinky over her brother's. "Alright, "she said, still sniffling. "It's a Pinky swear."

* * *

Chapter 2 End 


End file.
